


Payback

by Pgirl



Category: Vampire the Masquerade - Fandom
Genre: Bloodlines Story, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:01:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pgirl/pseuds/Pgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people have to find out the hard way you just don't screw with certain individuals. Especially when that individual is called Mercurio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payback

Dennis was having a bad week. While it started out good with a win/win situation of some idiot named Mercurio deciding to work alone and therefore getting him money AND letting him keep the merchandise, the exact same night BOTH got stolen. Right underneath his nose.

"Maybe the guy came back for it." One of his cronies he had pinned against the wall of the Asylum tried, after a good ten minutes of death threats.

"Fucking idiot! You were there! I'd be surprised if he was still alive, let alone walking." Dennis hissed, roughly letting him go. "Now get back to work!" With that, the crony scampered off. That didn't help his mood. He spent the entire day and following nights trying to find who did this. It couldn't be Mercurio. They fucked him up badly. Even if he survived, he'd be in the E.R. For weeks. But then who? Friends? One of them was afraid Mercurio was in with the Mafia due to his name. Heh, the Mafia in Santa Monica. Sure. And he did business with squirrels.

His cellphone rang. It was one of the guys still at home. Growling frustrated, he answered.

"What?"

Y-you gotta help us, man! He's back! The fucker's back! Like a goddamn demon from hell!

"The fuck?" Dennis muttered. He could hear panicked screams and gunshots.

Oh God! Somebody help! With that, there was a struggle and Dennis could hear a voice go 'Gimme that, ya little shit'. A voice with a clear, New York accent.

"The fuck's going on there?!" He shouted, before the line went dead. "Son of a bitch..." With that he rushed back to his car. Someone was at his place. Someone with bad intent. He had to go there and protect his stash. And teach that motherfucker a thing or two about not messing with him.

Once back at the beach, he took the stairs to the shack in a hurry.

"Brian! Yo! Brian!" He called out for their guard. After a moment or two he noticed his sneakers peaking out from the corner. "What the fuck are you sleeping for? Someone's in the house, you gotta... JESUS!" He stumbled back at what he saw. Blood was smeared around what used to be Brian's head, almost completely caved in and near-unrecognizable. Recovering, he got out his gun. Whoever did this was REALLY pissing him off now. That's why he was shaking. Anger. He wasn't scared. He was furious. Yeah...

Entering, he saw nothing, heard nothing. Not even his crew.

"No way someone can clean house that fast..." He muttered, before nearly tripping over something on the floor. A dead body. "Son of a..." He said, turning it around. One of his cronies. A double check showed the guy was kneecapped. A painful, but non-lethal injury. What killed him? There were no other wounds.

"Overdose, if you're wondering." Came from the lab. That voice... no fucking way. He rushed to the lab to see... Mercurio. Not only alive, but completely fine. "Either that or the shit you're selling is lousy. Or both. I usually don't associate with junkies." The man casually continued, playing with a syringe, a bloodied bat at his side.

"How the fuck did you survive? And what the fuck are you doing here?" Dennis asked, aiming his gun. Mercurio just chuckled.

"I have my ways. And you know what I'm doing here." With that, the amused expression was gone from Mercurio's face and it became downright vicious. Dennis tried to shoot, but the other man was faster, drawing a revolver and shooting him in his knees.

"Motherfucker!" Dennis cursed, fully collapsed and trying to move away. Mercurio simply sauntered over. "You'll pay for this! Imma fuck you up!"

"Crawling at my feet and you still can't get rid of that mouth of yours." Mercurio said, kicking Dennis' gun away before kneeling down next to the dealer. "You picked the wrong guy to mess with." Still calm... it was more terrifying then any rage. Dennis started shaking, fear becoming more visible.

"What the fuck are you?!" He asked, as Mercurio simply jabbed the needle of the syringe in his neck.

"Your end." He hissed, before injecting the drugs into the dealer. With that, he calmly walked to the door, leaving Dennis to suffer and eventually die.

"Bastard..." Dennis managed, the effects taking hold. Vision fading, Mercurio standing in the doorway, being back lit by the outside light, Dennis suddenly got just why he was called a demon...

"You should have finished the job." Where the last word he heard as the door closed on him. Forever.


End file.
